Feeling Safe
by MioneandRonFan
Summary: My take on Ron and Hermione's life after the battle.
1. Feeling Safe

Feeling Safe-Chapter 1

Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor common room. It was midday, and sunshine beamed through the windows as she walked down the stairs. Harry, Ron, and her had decided crashed in the dorm rooms after visiting Dumbledore's office. She was actually able to take a shower in the girl's dormitory, and it was the first time in awhile that she felt clean. Ron and Harry had went to get cleaned up too, and even though she knew there wasn't anything to fear anymore, she still felt a vague sense of anxiety in her stomach when she thought of them. The three of them hadn't been separated for over a year, well, apart from the time when Ron left..

Hermione shook her head. Now wasn't the time to dwell on those kinds of thoughts. Ron was here with her, and he and Harry were safe. Voldemort was dead. They had won, and yet she didn't feel very happy. She felt relieved of course, but a sense of loss clouded all her high spirits. Hermione sighed and sat down on one of the chairs that overlooked a roaring fire.

Thankfully most of the battle took place in the lower floors, so the Gryffindor common room had stayed relatively untouched. Looking around, she felt a little bit more relaxed. How many times had she hanged out here with her friends? She let out a deep breath. More than anywhere else, this place felt like home. Feeling a little bit better, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander, being careful to stop herself from thinking too much about the battle or her parents or anything else that would make her sadness peak

Instead she thought of Ron, her best friend. Ron, who had the extraordinary capability to be both completely annoying and adorably cute. Moreover, she thought about how she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him like their lives where on the line, which in a way they were. A light blush crept across cheeks as she thought about the kiss.

Hermione whipped her head around suddenly, hearing the sound of feet descending the stairs from the boy's dormitory. Ron appeared, smiling at her.

"Hey," he said gruffly, exhaustion evident in his voice. "I thought I heard you down here."

Hermione smiled at him. It was ridiculous how she felt shy around him, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about Ron that made her a little nervous, especially now that she had basically flung herself at him. This was the first time utterly alone since the battle.

Ron walked over to her and sat down rather closely beside her on the couch. He looked at her, and for a moment Hermione got lost in his dazzling blue eyes.

"You okay, Hermione?" He asked, and there was such care and worry in his voice that it made her heart lurch.

Unable to speak, Hermione just nodded not letting her eyes off of him. Hermione found it remarkable that she finally had time to just look at him, instead of having to worry about the immediate future. They stayed like that for a while, and after a moment Ron hesitantly took her hand in his. Hermione held her breath as he leaned in. She could count all the freckles on his face and his breath was tickling her cheek. Ron swallowed nervously, and Hermione glanced at his lips. If he could just move a little bit closer…

"Hermione…." He said her name hoarsely, his eyes searching hers. "I want to tell you that I-"But he was cut off, as just then Ginny entered the room. Ginny coughed, and both Ron's ears and Hermione's face turned a violent shade of bright pink. Quickly they put a more appropriate distance between each other.

Ginny looked at them knowingly, "Do you guys need a moment? Because if you do I could just go back and wait in the hallway…" She teased. If possible Ron turned redder, and Hermione felt even more embarrassed. Ron glowered at his little sister, but Ginny kept smirking at the two of them.

Ginny opened her mouth about to say something that would undoubtedly embarrass her brother more, but Hermione gave her a pleading look and instead she asked them where Harry was.

"He was still in the dormitory asleep, when I came down." Ron answered still glaring at his little sister for ruining the moment. Ginny nodded. "I'm going to check on him." She walked up to the boy's dormitory.

"So do you think the two of them are getting back together now?" Ron asked Hermione. His face squinted a little at the thought of his little sister with his best friend. Hermione knew how much Harry and Ginny had missed each other this past year, and she was pretty sure that if they weren't together yet, they would be soon. Of course, Ron was pretty clueless when it comes to these kinds of things.

Hermione smiled a little. "I hope so, they're so perfect for each other. And I know Harry missed her terribly while we were away."

Ron sighed. "I guess it won't be too horrible, as long as they don't snog or anything in front of me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly Ronald." She playfully shoved his shoulder.

Ron looked down at the contact, and his ears turned red again. After a little bit of an awkward silence, Hermione, in an act that could only be described as Gryffindor bravery, kissed his check lightly.

Ron's eyes widened, and he held a hand to the place she had kissed him in wonder. "What was that for?"

Hermione smiled nervously at him. "For not hurting yourself. For staying with me and for always being there for me."

Ron's demerger was suddenly downcast. His eyes fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked softly. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Had she been too forward? Was this when Ron would tell her that he wasn't interested? That he just thought of her as a friend and nothing more?

"Ron, what is it? Tell me." She said anxiously.

With his head hung low, he spoke up. "I don't deserve this. Hermione, I LEFT you. I ditched you and Harry. I..I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'm a prat. You deserve so much more…"

"Ron." Hermione spoke forcefully. She held his hand tightly in his, and he held on like her hand was a life line.

"I don't want you to speak like that ever again. We all made mistakes, and it doesn't matter. The important thing is that you came back and saved not only me but Harry. You're a hero, and never think otherwise."

Ron's eyes searched her face. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you…" He said softly.

"The feeling is mutual." Hermione said, snuggling into him. Ron seemed to freeze for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her tightly and they stayed for that for awhile, not needing to say anything, not thinking about the looming future, just each other. Hermione buried her face in his chest and as Ron's arms tightened around her, she yawned and closed her eyes sleepily, knowing that this was the first time in a long time that she felt completely, absolutely safe.


	2. How long have you fancied me?

Hermione kept her eyes closed, taking her time to fully wake up. It was the first time she had gotten a good's night sleep in what seemed like forever and she wanted to savior this sensation of contentment. Hermione could tell that it most still be early, the room was completely quiet. She knew that today was going to be long and hard and filled with the sadness as the funeral for all the friends and family of those who had been lost would take place today. She tried not to think about that very much; there was no good in getting upset this early in the day.

As she became more awake, she realized that something wasn't right. Her bed felt lumpy and hard, not at all like her cozy cot in the dormitories…and even more strangely was the feeling of a pair of strong arms holding her tightly, almost possessively. Hermione's eyes sprung open as she heard a soft snore right by her ear. The sight she saw made her positively red in the face with mortification…and excitement if she was being honest with herself.

Hermione was completely covered by Ron. There wasn't a part of her and him that wasn't touching; even their legs were entwined together, so closely that she couldn't tell whose was whose. Hermione even noticed to her chagrin that she had held on to his collar flirtatiously with her hands, which felt numb as she relinquished her hold on him.

Truthfully, Hermione really didn't mind this situation one bit, but she wasn't looking forward to when Ron woke up and found out exactly what awkward position he was in.

Well, there was no use trying to break free from his grip, she was bounded so closely to him that she could barely move, and it didn't matter anyway. Hermione wouldn't move away from him right now, no matter how awkward it would be later. How many years had she dreamed about something like this, but never even let herself hope, believing that Ron would never see her as anything other then his know-it-all best friend?

Yet here she was, in his arms and it was so much better then any dream, because this was reality. The way he was holding her right now, surely it meant that he had to see her as something more then a friend?

She thought back to their kiss by the room of requirement, the way he had kissed her back so hungrily… there was no way you could kiss someone who you thought of as just a friend like that.

Hermione made up her mind then to just enjoy this moment and not worry over any consequences. It was pointless anyway; Ron had to know now that she liked him, there was no use trying to hide her feelings.

So Hermione did something that she had never done before, but had wanted to do for as long as she could remember. She nestled into the crook of his neck, which almost seemed to be made for her to fit into, and ran her hands slowly through his bright orange hair. She smiled slightly to herself, Ron considered his freckles and red hair to be his worst feature, but to Hermione they were some of his most alluring tributes.

Through this Ron just kept on snoring away, Hermione doubted that nothing would wake Ron up right now, short of a hippogriff running rampage through the common room.

Knowing this gave her the courage she needed to inch up and peck him on the lips chastely. However, she should have realized that there was nothing chaste about kissing Ron's skin, her lips felt like they were on fire and before Hermione could stop herself she was placing more kisses eagerly along his jaw line. Hermione was so caught up in the sensation of Ron that she could no more stop herself from kissing him then she could stop herself from breathing.

It was like the time in the room of requirement all over again, except this time there was no immediate danger, no reason to pull away from him. The feel of his lips on hers made her want to moan, and her heart sped up when to her amazement she felt Ron kiss back enthusiastically. He was most definitely awake.

After a moment, Hermione froze and pushed away from him, so embarrassed that she couldn't even look at him. Now he was going to think that she really didn't have any control whatsoever, but she found that she didn't care too much. He had kissed her back!

Ron, panting a little, looked at Hermione slyly.

"Bloody hell, what a great way to be woken up!" He said, grinning a dazzlingly bright smile. Hermione blushed, looking at him nervously.

She wanted to say something to him, but all she could let out was "Language, Ron!" in a squeaky voice.

"Can you do that every morning?" He asked in a dazed sort of way. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at him a bit; he looked like a bludger had hit him on the side of his head.

"I'm glad you found it pleasant."

"Pleasant? It was much better then just bugger pleasant. That was completely wonderful, that was!"

Hermione smiled wider at his words, agreeing with him silently. Ron pulled at her, moving her closer to him. Hermione laid her head against his chest and Ron started moving his hand through her hair almost absently. Hermione let out a deep sigh of contentment; she was so happy that she almost felt like she would start purring like a cat soon.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…" Ron murmured. Hermione shivered a little as his warm breath tickled her ear. She moved away a little bit so she could see his face. He looked back at her so seriously that her heart gave another lurch.

"How long?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes caught in his. Her heart was beating so loudly now that Ron must be able to hear it in the quiet Common Room.

"Blimey…I've always felt something for you, as long as I can remember, but…" Ron furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard.

"I think that it was probably fourth year, after that horrible ball, when I realized exactly what I felt." He concluded after a second.

Hermonie's heart skipped a beat. Did she hear him correctly? 4rth year?

"You mean that you've fancied me since the 4rth year?" She said incredulity. Ron's ears went red, but he nodded. He realized this 3 years ago? And all this time she thought that he didn't return her feelings. It made her kind of angry to be honest. She thought about all the nasty fights they had since that year and especially that whole Lavender fiasco.

"Then why, in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock, didn't you do anything?" Hermione practically growled at Ron.

Ron was surprised to say the least. He had always pictured the moment where he declared his feelings for Hermione different, to say the least. He never imagined that it would make Hermione start cussing angrily at him.

"Umm…." He said helplessly.

"Three bloody years, Ron! You could have told me! It would have made everything much easier, don't you think? We would have gotten together much sooner! You wouldn't have dated that half-dimwitted Lavender! We wouldn't have spent a whole year fighting!"

The more Hermione ranted on the more pissed off she got. Did this boy have any idea how much heartache and longing he put her through?

Ron, who had hung his head through most of Hermonie's rant, now looked at her intently.

"Hang on a minute, when did you first realize that you first…well…liked me?" Ron was still amazed that these words were even true. Hermione fancied him. She actually fancied him!

Hermonie's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Probably…since 3rd year…" She answered in a small voice.

Ron stared at her, completely thrown. His heart was soaring, and his mind kept on boggling around the fact that she had fancied him from 3rd year. Ron thought about all that time he spent moping around, thinking that Krum had gotten to her first and believing that he would never get a chance, when in reality she was actually interested in only him. Now he was getting annoyed too.

"Well, then why didn't you ever tell me that? You know that I'm rubbish with this kind of thing, maybe if you gave me some hints I would have realized that…" Hermione cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"Ron! I gave you plenty of hints! I mean come on, even Harry knew that I was mad for you! I even asked you out six year! How more obvious could I make it?"

"Yeah…well…" Ron said stupidly, "I thought that you only asked me out as a friend…" he finished vaguely.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that if I wanted to go with a friend I would have asked Harry?" She said incredulously. "Besides, it doesn't even matter, does it? We never went together…" Hermione sighed, frowning. "You were too busy snogging Lavender."

Ron groaned at her name.

"Nothing happened with her, I swear." He sighed, knowing that it was time to confess. "I only went out with her to make you jealous."

Hermione wasn't surprised, after all she was the smartest witch of her age, Hermione had figured this out long ago.

"I know…" Hermione bit her lip. "But I never could figure out what I did to make you so mad at me to do something like that." She looked up at him.

"Ginny….told me….you…snogging Krum…" Ron mumbled.

Hermione gasped. "Ron, I haven't gone out with Victor since 4rth year! And we never snogged, he kissed me, but I didn't kiss him back."

Ron nodded. "I didn't realize that till later. Look, I was a prat. You don't have to tell me otherwise. I'm sorry Hermione, I screwed up."

Hermione, sighed. "Ron, your right, you are a prat." Ron's face fell a little. Was this the moment when Hermione would decide that they weren't worth it?

Ron felt his skin tingle as Hermione kissed his neck.

"But you're my prat, so I guess its okay."

Ron grinned wider then he had smiled ever before, and pulled her face towards his.

"Your right, Hermione. I'm Yours. Forever." He vowed looking straight at her. Hermonie's eyes widened a little as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Hermione sighed against his lips as she let her self get lost in the feel of Ron.

Author's note-Sorry, if it's a little long. I'm studying for a calc test that's tomorrow and I needed a break, so I wrote this…and once I started I just couldn't stop. I always thought that after the battle Ron and Hermione would have had a heart to heart were they would finally realize just how stupid they were in not getting together sooner. Sigh, I should probably start studying now. Next chapter will be a little bit gloomier since it's about the funeral and all. Please review! This is my first fanfic, so criticism is welcome.


	3. Prankster

Chapter 4-Prankster-

Ron and Hermione had spent the better part of their early morning together, and although it had been a bit awkward when Ginny and Harry had come down to find them in an…erm…interesting position to say the least, Hermione thought that all in all it had been a very excellent morning.

However, when they had gone down to breakfast, reality sank in again. No matter how good it might feel to finally be with Ron, it couldn't remove the empty feeling of loss that she felt.

The memorial service would take place midday, and everyone was quiet at breakfast, no doubt thinking about those who were missing. Hermione had a deep lump in her throat and didn't feel particularly hungry. All she could think about was Tonks…Lupin… …and Fred.

Fred, who was always so full of life, it seemed unthinkable that he was gone. George took it the worst of the family; he was a pale image of his usual lively self. He didn't touch his food, instead he kept staring off in the distance, looking at something that no one else could see. It was worst for him; everyone else was just grieving for a son, brother, or friend. George had lost his other half.

No one knew what to say to make him feel better. There were no words.

Mrs. Weasley made them all go get ready after breakfast.

Hermione felt numb as clambered up with Ginny to the girl's dormitory. The girls changed silently, lost in their own thoughts.

Ginny needed a distraction. She looked over at Hermione, remembering earlier this morning.

"Hermione…" Ginny said slowly, as she started to brush her hair.

Hermione looked up. "Hmm?"

"When did you and Ron finally get together?" Ginny asked; curiosity in her voice. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that you two have finally seen sense, but I was beginning to think that it would be impossible, especially after Six Year."

Hermione blushed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red as she remembered the kiss that had changed everything.

"Well, it was after you left the room of requirement actually…Ron started to talk about saving houselves or something, and it got me to realize how much he's changed over the years. It made me think how much I would regret it if I was never able to tell him how I felt. I knew that a war was going on around us and I didn't think that we would have much time left, so I…well…" Hermione blushed deeper, looking down embarrassed.

"I kind of threw myself at him."

Ginny sighed deeply. "If only I had stayed five minutes longer. After all these years of seeing you two argue and fight, you pick the moment I leave the room to realize your feelings for each other."

Hermione smiled sympathetically at Ginny. "Sorry, Gin. I didn't mean for it to happen then, honest. It was kind of spontaneous. Something just came over me."

Ginny looked at Hermione knowingly. "It's understandable, I guess. I just still can't believe that you like my brother." Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Enlighten me, Hermione. Why would a smart, beautiful girl like you see anything in my stupid git of a brother?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. She knew that all of Ginny's talk was just a show. Ginny loved her big brother, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"You already know the reasons. And for your information, Gin, I don't like Ron." Ginny looked at Hermione in disbelieve for a moment, and then narrowed her eyes a little.

"What are you playing at Granger?"

"Ha!" Hermione smirked at Ginny. "See, for all your bluster, you still care about your brother."

Ginny didn't reply to this. She just glared at the other girl. "Explain. Now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny, relax. I don't like Ron because…well…I'm actually in love with him." Hermione looked at the floor, embarrassed.

She was surprised at how good it actually felt to say that word allowed. Love was just a four lettered word; and yet she used it to describe the unbelievingly strong feelings she felt for Ron. It felt amazing to finally say the truth out load, even if it was only to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes went round. "Oh…" She said faintly, lying down on her bed. "Wow…!"

Hermione smiled a little, doing the same. "Yeah, I know." They both looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Hermione…does he know?" Ginny asked her after a while.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "No, I wanted to tell him…but…I was afraid it would be too much to soon. I need to go slow. I have to make sure this works out. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Ginny nodded, taking Hermione's words in. "I know what you're saying, but Hermione trust me, I know my brother, and I'm positive that he feels the same way about you. I can tell."

Hermione shook her head. "Even if your right Gin-"

"I know I'm right! Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Ginny cut in.

"Even if you're right Gin," Hermione repeated herself, "now's just not a good time. There's already so much going on. I don't want to put anything more on him."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, its your decision," both girls looked up at the ceiling again, once again getting lost in their own thoughts. After a couple of minutes Hermione spoke up again.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?" The other girl replied.

"I love him so much…sometimes it almost hurts…"

After awhile the girls headed downstairs. Harry immediately went to Ginny's side, and the two of them left to take a short walk around the grounds before service.

Ron was sitting on the couch, staring at the crackling fire with a vacant look. Hermonie's heart ached for him. She knew how hard this day must be for Ron. Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said weakly. Ron turned to her and gave her a small, sad smile.

"Hi." He managed to say in a croak.

Hermione didn't think about what she did next. She instinctively curled into his lap and pulled him into a deep hug. Ron froze for a moment, but then seemed to relax. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Holding her close.

"I'm so sorry, Ron." She mumbled into his chest.

"I just can't believe he's really gone…" Ron said desolately. "It's my fault. I could have saved him, I-"

"Ron!" Hermione pulled back and made sure he was looking straight at her. "None of this is your fault. You did all that you could do. Some things…just happen…no matter how hard you try to stop them." Tears welded up in her eyes, but she kept looking at Ron defiantly.

"Fred wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself." Hermione chocked back a sob as she said this. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Then, with a shaky hand, Ron wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Hermione trembled slightly at his touch as he murmured softly, "Don't cry, Hermione."

She gave a shaky laugh and promptly threw her arms around him. Hermione nestled into his chest and breathed in the scent that was one hundred percent Ron.

"Stay with me today, okay? I'm not sure I could handle this without you." Ron whispered into her ear.

Hermione nodded. "Of course." She kissed Ron's forehead lightly. Hermione had no intention of ever being separated from Ron.

The funeral was long and mournful. The burial spot was decided to be by the lake, beside Dumbledore's grave. The memorial sight would be surely spotted by the generations of Hogwarts students to come. Ironically enough, the old wizard who had preached at Bill and Fleur's wedding also resided over the funeral.

Through the ceremony, Hermione kept her promise, never leaving Ron's side. Her hand always holding on tightly to his. Hermione kept thinking of Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. She tried to keep her composer though. Ron needed her.

At night fall the Weasleys along with Hermione and Harry silently started back towards the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was so deep in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice when the staircase moved, making them take the long way back.

Hermione just followed the others, holding Ron's hand and looking around at the hall ways.

Hogwarts was barely recognizable now; the usually spotless corridors and chambers had large holes in the walls. Paintings and statues were askew, pieces of cobblestones littered the hallways, and deep red stains would sometimes carpet the floors and ceilings. No one tired to dwell too much on the stains.

However, after walking through a number of corridors, she noticed a small patch of mess that had been here before the Battle of Hogwarts. No one else seemed to have seen it. She realized that the patch was the last remaining part of the portable swamp that Fred and George had created way back in 5th year.

As the memory of _Umbridge_'s face when she had first seem Fred and George's portable swamp engulfed her, Hermione couldn't help it; she started to snort out loud.

Once she started to laugh, Hermione found that she couldn't stop. She kept thinking about all the pranks that the twins had managed to pull off over the years. Memories of pranks that she used to disprove of seemed hilarious and completely wonderful now.

She thought of the time when they had turned Neville into a yellow canary with their Canary Creams, the memory of how George and Fred looked with those ridiculous beards when they had tried to go through Dumbledore's age line, how Dursley most have looked like with his tong rolling out of his mouth after eating those Ton-Tongue Toffees, and the time were they had enchanted snowballs to hit the back of Professor Quarrel' turban.

Now that she thought about it, although the twins hadn't known, they were probably aiming the snowballs directly at Voldemort's face.

A couple tears trailed down her face as she laughed if possible even more at this thought. There would be no more famous Weasley twin pranks now, but as Hermione thought this she was still able to keep a smile on her face.

"Hermione…are you alright?" Ron asked, tentatively, his thumb stroking her hand.

Hermione looked up at him, tears were still trailing down her cheeks, but a slight smile could be seen in the corners of her mouth. Hermione couldn't speak, so she nodded. Everyone looked at her warily, all collectively worrying about her sanity.

Everyone…but George…he turned to Hermione with a look of understanding. He knew what Hermione was thinking about and incredulity…impossibly…a grin appeared on his face. For the first time since Fred had died, George was smiling his famous mischievous grin.

In many ways it was a crime to loose someone so young and lovable as Fred Weasley. Yet, Fred had lived more in his few years then most people did in a lifetime.

And besides, Fred could never truly be gone; the legacy of the twin's pranks will live on. The twins would forever reverenced by generations of pranksters.

He would be remembered.

Author's note-I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews!

I'm really glad you guys like the story so far. Sorry it took me so long to post again, it's been a long week. Good news is that I didn't fail my math test. Bad news is that I was only 1 point away from an A. Oh well…

This chapter was also hard for me to write. I'm personally a fluffy fan, so it was difficult for me to write a dark chapter like this. At first I tried to center it entirely on the funeral, but it just got so depressing that I had to add in the little dabs with Hermione and Ron. Then the chapter got to be too long so I had to cut some of it out.

Anyway, expect the next chapter to be much fluffier and centered more on Hermione and Ron.

Please review and tell me what you think. All types of criticism are welcome!

,


	4. Falling Asleep

Chapter 4- Falling Asleep

Hermione rolled over in her bed, groaning. It was past midnight and even though she was exhausted, she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept on going in circles, thinking about the battle, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and her parents.

It didn't help to know that even if she was miraculously able to fall asleep; her dreams would almost certainly be plagued by nightmares.

Hermione turned over again and let out another exasperated sigh. She knew that tomorrow was going to be another long day and that she would need to be well rested, but there was no chance sleeping tonight.

Abruptly, Hermione realized that there was one way to ensure a night's rest. But, it would be against so many school rules. It was foolish to even consider. She should just roll over and keep on trying to sleep…

Hermione's mind drifted to last night, thinking about how easy it had been to fall asleep in Ron's arms. She shivered a bit, her covers suddenly felt cold and uncomfortable compared to the feeling of Ron's strong arms holding her. She knew without a doubt that she would be able to fall asleep with him.

She peeked over at Ginny to make sure she wasn't awake. When she was sure that Ginny was asleep, Hermione threw off her sheets and quietly tiptoed out of the room.

Hermione's heart was pounding as she walked down the steps; she was surprised that she actually was doing this. Throughout her Hogwarts years she had fantasized of going to Ron in the middle of the night, but she never thought that she would have the guts to actually do it.

She crept into the common room, relieved to find it empty, and walked softly up to the boys' dormitories. Hermione thought back to the memory of Ron trying to go up the girls' dormitories steps years ago and she let out a soft chuckle. Who would have thought that Hermione would actually be going up to the boys' dormitory in the middle of the night a few years later?

Hermione felt a little thrill go through her as she reached Ron's dormitory. She hesitated for a second and almost turned back. This was completely stupid. What if she got caught? This was a really stupid idea. She should just head back to her bed.

But, Hermione didn't want to go back to her room. She was completely exhausted and she wanted to sleep. The only way she was going to be able to sleep was with Ron. She was so tired that she didn't even care if someone saw her. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to do anything but sleep. It really shouldn't be a big deal.

She wasn't going to chicken out of this. Hermione didn't care if she was being silly or reckless. She was going in there.

She took another deep breath and opened the door. Loud snores reached her ears. Harry and Ron hadn't been lucky enough to get a room to themselves, like Hermione and Ginny. They had to share their room with other Gryffindors.

Hermione tiptoed to Ron's bed quietly. She didn't have to worry too much about being too noisy; she doubted that anything short from yelling at the top of her lungs could be heard over the loud snores that filled this room. Yet, Hermione had another moment of hesitation when she reached Ron's bed. What if he thought that she was being too clingy or needy?

She discarded that thought. This was Ron. He would understand. Hermione gently shook him awake.

"Ron? Ron, Wake up." She whispered softly.

Ron yawned, slowly waking up. He blinked sleepily up at her for a second, and then seeming to realize that it was Hermione, Ron suddenly shot up.

"What's wrong?" He asked her anxiously.

"Shhh!" Hermione scolded. She looked around nervously to see if anyone had woken up. "Don't wake anyone up. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh." Ron said, confused. "What's going on then? Why are you here?" Ron frowned. He couldn't really believe that Hermione was here, in the middle of the night, at his bedside.

"Hang on…" He said. "This is a dream isn't it?" Ron smiled to himself, and tucked a curl of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Usually my dreams are not as vivid though, you look beautiful. Like an Angel."

Hermione blushed at his remark. "Ron, you're not dreaming. This is real. I couldn't sleep…my mind kept on going around in circles thinking about everything. I just…I need to be with you."

Ron smiled wider; "Are you sure this isn't a dream?" He asked sleepily. He couldn't imagine something like this was actually happening to him in real life.

Hermione smiled a little. "Yes. I'm sure. This is real. Now scoot over a little," Hermione laid down on his bed, and rested her head on part of his pillow. She made sure to give Ron enough space, so he wouldn't fall off of his bed. Ron yawned again and wrapped his arms around her waste, holding her to him. Hermione snuggled into him, kissing the crock of his neck softly.

Ron kissed the top of her head gently, planning on falling asleep with his head rested against hers, but her curly hair kept on getting in the way, making his nose itch. He chuckled a little and moved a little bit away. From this view point, he found himself looking directly into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.

"Is this okay?" Hermione whispered softly to him, her forehead creasing in concern. She was worried about being to forward.

Ron almost wanted to laugh. Didn't she understand that there was no way that could ever happen? She was it for him. Ron wanted nothing more in life then to have Hermione in his arms forever.

Ron gazed back at Hermione; in the darkness the brown of her eyes seemed lighter somehow. Ron didn't know how to express how okay this really was. He nodded, not wanting to muck the moment up by saying something too mushy or stupid.

Hermione seemed satisfied by his answer, closing her eyes. Ron held her tightly in his arms, looking down at her. She looked so beautiful, and as he too closed his eyes, Ron marveled to himself for the millionth time how much he loved her.

The feeling overwhelemed him, and before he realized it he was speaking those three words that he had wanted to say to her for a long time. It felt nice to finally be able to tell her the truth, even though Ron doubted that Hermione had heard since he was pretty sure that she was asleep by now.

Still, this was the first time that he had actually had the guts to say those words out loud. He liked how it sounded. Maybe, one day soon, he would find the courage to say those words to her while she was awake.

"I'm completely, irrevocably in love with Hermione Granger." Ron thought to himself, and as he drifted back to sleep a small smile could be found at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Dean snickered. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing this. I didn't think Ron had it in him."

Seamus smirked. "All I can say is finally. How many years have we had to put up with Ron whining about Hermione?"

Neville frowned. "Do you think we should wake them up?"

Dean snickered. "I think we should let them sleep, Ron looks awfully comfortable." The boys froze though as Ron started to move around. Obviously the noise was waking him up.

The first thing that caught Ron's attention as he got up was his left arm, which seemed to have gone completely numb. Confused, Ron rubbed his eyes. Quickly though, the memories of last night ran in his head. Ron snapped open in his eyes and stared in wonder at the brown haired girl who was sleeping in his arms.

His left arm was numb because it was wounded tightly around Hermione's waist. There wasn't a part of Ron that wasn't touching Hermione. Even his legs where completely twined with hers, he couldn't begin to tell whose were whose. A wave of Euphoria went through him as he suddenly realized that Hermione had spent the night with him!

Ron couldn't believe his luck. Stuff like this didn't happen to him. It just didn't. Ron grinned happily to himself, and slowly left a trail of kisses down Hermione's neck. He felt like the luckiest bloke in all of England right now.

A pointed cough made him stop his wanderings and look up. To his immense embarrassment all of his dorm mates were looking back at him with identical expressions of mirth, apart from maybe Harry.

Dean laughed at the look on Ron's face, "Hey sleeping beauty, did you have a nice nap?"

The other boys laughed. Even Harry looked amused.

Ron glared at his mates, his ears turning the famous Weasley red.

"Shut it." Ron knew that they would probably tear the mickey out of him for quite sometime over this, but he couldn't bother to make himself care. What did it matter when he had Hermione in his arms? They where all just jealous anyway.

"I just don't get it," Seamus said, shaking his head. "How in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttocks did you get someone as pretty and smart as Hermione to actually go out with you?"

Ron grinned proudly, "It's the Weasley Magnetism mates."

Dean snorted with laughter.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Hermione!"

But it was too late, Hermione was already stirring. Ron held his breath as Hermione woke up, blinking sleepily. She smiled up at him almost shyly.

"Hey…" She murmured to him. Ron's gaze softened as he looked at her. Ron leaned down, forgetting about everyone else in the room, and kissed her slowly on the lips.

"Morning." He murmured as he pulled away a moment later.

It was silent for a bit as Hermione and Ron looked at each other, in till Dean decided that it was time to break it.

"Hey, where's my good morning kiss Hermione?" He teased. Seamus and Neville laughed. Harry looked a little uncomfortable of the sight of his two best friends kissing. He doubted that he would ever get use to it.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized exactly who else was awake. A light blush crept across her cheeks, as Ron glared at his mates.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Hermione jumped out of Ron's bed.

"Um….Ron, I'll…I'll meet you down at breakfast, okay?" She said in a squeaky voice. Hermione practically ran out of the room before Ron could say anything.

Ron turned and gave his dorm mates a withering stare. "Thanks guys, thanks a lot."

Dean and Seamus had the good sense to feel a little guilty.

"Sorry mate." Seamus said. "We were just playing the mickey with you. You know that we're glad that you're finally with her."

Dean nodded fervently. "Merlin knows how long you've pined after her. We're happy for you."

Ron sighed, "Just make sure you keep the teasing to just around me, alright? I don't want Hermione to feel weird."

Dean and Seamus promised, and as Ron headed to the bathroom, he couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool. Hermione Granger had spent the night in his bed.

As Ron changed, he found himself wishing that Hermione would sleep beside him every night from now on.

* * *

_Author's note-_

_I know it's been ages since I've updated. My Grandmother came to town and between spending time with her, finishing engineering problems, and trying not to fail Calc, I've haven't had any time to write. I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the lack of updating. Things aren't as hectic now, so I should be able to post faster. I had a little of a writer's block with this chapter too, I wasn't really sure how do go with this chapter, but I dunno, I kind of like it now._

_I always thought that after Hermione and Ron FINALLY kissed in Deathly Hallows their relationship would go fast, seeing that they had been in love with each other for years. Anyway, I have a pretty good idea what the next chapter is going to be about, so I should have it posted a lot sooner._


End file.
